


Я люблю викинга.fm

by neun_geschichten



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Brad doesn't know, DJ Person, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Ray works at a radio station, lol
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Брэд как-то включает радио в машине.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я люблю викинга.fm

Когда машину только пригнали из салона - в ней даже магнитолы не было; ни бортового компьютера, ни всех тех навороченных штук, которые хотел в нее засунуть Колберт. Впрочем, когда он сел за руль, то мгновенно понял одну вещь. Без всей этой лабуды тоже было неплохо. Через пару недель техника уже гнездилась на своих местах, а Брэд так и ездил, будто ее и в помине не было.

Снаружи буйствовала жизнь: шелестела листва, рядом на стройке ритмично грохотал отбойный молоток, люди спешили по своим делам, облачка пара поднимались сквозь мелкую щель канализационного люка посреди тротуара, пробка на соседней улице гудела и тарахтела, но не двигалась с места, со стороны торгового центра через мегафон гоняли рекламу.

Внутри салона было тихо и хорошо. Можно было сидеть, крутить руль, пить свежий кофе из термокружки, слушать тиканье поворотников, урчание двигателя и не пытаться отговорить себя втащить кому-нибудь за излишнюю болтливость. Черт дернул Колберта за ногу. Потом раздалось шипение, и сквозь динамики прорезался голос с первой попавшейся радиоволны.

\- … а не какой-нибудь пост-нейро-панковый отстой, который привыкла слушать на кухне его психическая мамаша-протестантка, знаешь, вообще редко встретишь радиостанцию, от которой не хочется забраться под стол и свернуться в клубок, потому что все, что там крутят, вызывает приступ эпилепсии или вгоняет в летаргический сон.

\- Моей бывшей нравился айдиэм.

\- Господи Иисусе, она во время прослушивания глаза не закатывала?

\- Ахахаха, нет. 

\- Черт, есть же куча славных песен, заводных, добрых, не настраивающих молодежь на волну суицида, заставляющих забыть о всем плохом. Кантри, поп-рок, уйма же всего!

\- Да, ты прав, Рэй.

Рука Колберта зависла на полпути к кнопке “выкл”, потом снова легла на руль. Затем Колберта перекосило.

\- Ладно, давай дальше, что у нас там… да, вот, Мэйси пишет, что не понимает ни черта из того, что я говорю из-за моего южного акцента, “ты можешь говорить четче, деревенщина?” - спрашивает она и заказывает новый хит Майли Сайрус.

Колберт глубоко вдохнул. Впереди загорелся красный, и он, откинувшись на сидении, принялся сверлить взглядом зеленые цифры радиочастоты, на которой нес какую-то хрень Персон.  
Вообще, все это показалось ему отличной зарисовкой для спектакля в театре абсурда или его личного воображаемого журнала жизненных неудач. Машина. Брэд. И с какого-то рожна, мать его четырежды, Рэй Персон прямиком откуда-то хрен пойми откуда, но вот он здесь с ним в одной машине. Рядом со своим сержантом, которому про радио даже не заикнулся. Тощая, вертлявая жопа. 

\- Следующее сообщение - от миссис Робинсон, она пишет: “Зачем траве в отявов эхинацея вас она скрывать дети весть!” Кажется, миссис Робинсон еще не осилила автонабор, но в любом случае, спасибо за ваше сообщение, мэм, этот хит Билли Джоела прямо сейчас играет для вас! Сразу после него мы вернемся в студию и будем принимать звонки от наших слушателей. Напоминаю, вопрос дня - “За что бы вы никогда не стали платить”. Наш номер 555-790.

Колберт от мигания фар позади стоящей машины резко вздрогнул. Ему горел зеленый.  
Отъехав буквально на десять метров, Брэд трясущимися руками полез за сотовым, тот как назло плотно засел в кармане джинсов и не собирался доставаться так легко. Тем временем Билли Джоел уже пел про Эйзенхауэра и Либераче.  
Когда Колберт, мысленно зачем-то пытающийся вспомнить, что там дальше после Эйнштейна и Джеймса Дина, наконец достал телефон, он вдруг понял, что забыл номер.  
Он так разволновался, что всю дорогу по Тейт-стрит просто сидел и с кислой миной сам себе пел “не мы раздули этот пожар”, надеясь, что Персон повторит эти чертовы цифры. Звонить на личный номер ему как-то не хватило мозгов.  
На “Палестине и аятолле из Ирана” Брэд уже расхотел звонить, но на “колесе фортуны” снова захотел.  
В конце концов его мучения прекратились, когда Персон заорал что-то нечленораздельное, что в итоге оказалось названием радиостанции.

\- Мы снова здесь, ребята, надеюсь, вы ни разу не сбились и все спели правильно, как и вы, миссис Робинсон, хотя вам наверняка больше нравится Элвис, но сейчас не об этом. Сегодня вести утреннее шоу мне помогает бас-гитарист инди-рок группы из Огайо, боже, я даже не помню, как называется ваша группа, но мне понравился ваш единственный трек, чувак, честное слово, ты просто порвал там всех своим басом.

\- Спасибо, Рэй, неудивительно, что ты не запомнил названия, оно на латыни.

\- Господи, зачем?

\- Наш оригинальный стиль с самого начала диктовал нам, что делать, понимаешь? Мы должны были увековечить эту оригинальность в своем названии, мы не из тех групп, которые переименовывают себя десять раз подряд, пока не найдут то, что им по душе или еще не занято.

\- Я все понимаю, но почему было не назваться, допустим, “Оскверненный ромбутан и синие вены” или там “Трансмиссия никогда не была моим любимым словом”? Есть же куча свободных названий.

\- Все дело в музыке, Рэй, ты же сам музыкант, ты должен меня понять. Если бы мы назывались “оскверненным ромбутаном”, мы бы пели что-нибудь, типа “вечерний воздух сказал, что я не Пикассо, так что пришей, пришей эту ногу обратно”.

Колберт залпом выпил кофе, и оно чуть не вылилось обратно; ему на полном серьезе было немного дурно, потому что он ждал цифр, но вместо этого сидел и слушал нечто, смутно напоминающее интерактивный прием запрещенных веществ.

\- Ну да, об этом можно петь, даже если ты “Дикси чикс”, главное, чтобы перед этим была строчка про Алабаму или горячего Юджина из Техаса.

\- Но об этом не споешь, если твоя группа называется “Паралич конечностей в огне” и это на латыни!

\- Вы не ориентированы на фанатов, чувак. Представь, какой геморрой - набирать все это в гугле. Я бы давно убился.

\- Такова цена оригинальности.

\- Окей, окей. Давай вернемся к нашей теме. Итак, друзья! Сегодня мне помогает отвечать на ваши звонки бас-гитарист инди-рок группы из Огайо “Паралич конечностей в огне” - Джерри Коул. Напоминаю, наш номер 555-790, звонок внутри страны бесплатный, не стесняйтесь. 

“Слава богу”, - подумал Брэд и набрал шесть цифр.

Ему ответила милая девушка, которая попросила подождать, пока МС Персон не будет готов ответить на звонок, поинтересовалась, помнит ли Брэд вопрос дня и включила ему Аврил Лавин, чтобы скрасить минуты ожидания.

\- Хэй, хэй, хэй, а вот и первый дозвонившийся! Привет!

\- Здравствуй, Рэй.

Брэду никто не отвечал первые секунды три, потом, очевидно, очухался гитарист “Паралича”.

\- ...ээээ, привет, приятель, как тебя зовут? - спросил он.

\- Брэд.

\- Ну что ж, Брэд, за что бы ты никогда не стал платить?

\- За диск с песнями Рэя Персона.

\- Ты совсем охренел, Айсмен, у меня же даже его нет!

\- Воу, воу, бро, мы в эфире! Вы что, знакомы?

\- Да, капрал Персон развлекал меня кантри, пока мы вторгались в Ирак.

\- Что ты имеешь против кантри?

\- То, что его поет Персон.

\- Колберт, ты в своем уме? Тебя возможно слышит вся страна. Тебя возможно слышит Сикста. Или Тромбли. Положи трубку! 

\- Тромбли, разве что. Мне всегда казалось, что он увлекается садомазохизмом. И нет, не положу.

\- Я сейчас поставлю тебе “Ковбой джанкиз”.

\- Я выключу радио. Кстати, почему я не знаю, что ты работаешь на радио?

\- Тогда я поставлю их тебе, когда вернусь до… когда доберусь до тебя, чертов сержант.

\- Доберешься и объяснишь, почему ты на радио?

\- Брэд, какую музыку ты слушаешь? - вмешался “Паралич”.

\- Он слушает восьмидесятые, и у него в бардачке лежит диск Барри Манилоу.

\- Окей, Брэд, если Рэй включит тебе “Копакабану”, ты станешь меньше ненавидеть кантри?

\- Нет.

\- Да ладно тебе, чувак! А если “Иглз”?

\- Нет.

\- Если он включит тебе “Эйр Саплай”, ты положишь трубку?

\- Нет.

\- Он всегда такой вредный?

\- Каждое утро...в смысле… да, постоянно. 

На заднем фоне Брэд расслышал приглушенное “выпиливай его из моих эфиров, Джессика!”

\- Рэй? 

\- Что, Айсмен? 

\- Поставишь мне “Кренбериз”?

\- …

\- М?

\- Что именно?

\- “Проснись и вдохни аромат кофе”.

\- Окей, Брэдли. И не звони сюда больше!

Персон сбросил его звонок. Через какое-то время пришла смс “ты попал”.

Вообще-то Колберт давно “попал”, когда они были в Ираке, но еще раз - был не прочь.

**Author's Note:**

> Брэд слушает в машине песню Billy Joel - We didn't start the fire


End file.
